Journey Across the Tracks
by Kaze the Wind Mage
Summary: Set between the Temples and Battles, Link and Zelda are able to learn about the other's life and create a friendship and love while on their journey in the Spirit Train to retrieve the stolen body of the Hyrulian Princess. From Zelda's troubling past to Link's backstory, the stories will unfold on the tracks, the vanishing shackles of the Demon King...


Chapter One

Weeping. That's all that was heard from the young Princess of Hyrule. Zelda, body-less, wept in the very back of the passenger car of the Spirit Train. Link, the young engineer who joined her to retrieve her body from Chancellor Cole and Byrne, wandered towards the Princess and sat next to her.

"P-Princess, please...d-don't cry. I'll get your body back, don't worry!"

Zelda lifted her head some, her tears streaming down her cheeks. Link smiled softly at the Princess of the kingdom, trying his hardest to cheer her up. She floated up a bit from her seat and drifted towards one of the windows, looking out to the vastness of her kingdom. Link got up and walked over to her side, joining her in looking at the kingdom. Zelda spoke quietly towards the engineer, "This kingdom is princess-less...for the first time in centuries."

Link glanced at the young Princess, worrying about her. Zelda looked to him and smiled some.

"Our ancestors have worked alongside each other for many years, protecting and serving this kingdom. The helpless Princess and the Hero, isn't that how it's always worked...?"

Link adjusted his green cap, his blonde hair messy from the stress on his shoulders.

"It doesn't always have to be that way, Princess...who knows, I might screw up and you just might have to save the Hero."

He smiled to provide comfort, but his words had fallen onto deaf ears. The distressed princess had returned to her seat, her face reading of internal sorrow. Link, not one to give up, remembered the Spirit Flute the princess had given him to bring along and took it out. He sat next to the princess, the pan flute in his hands.

"Maybe I can help relieve some of your sorrow, Princess."

Zelda raised her head slightly and watched as Link took a breath, brought the flute to his lips, and began to play the melody he had heard Zelda play before she had lost her body. He had remembered she said her grandmother would play the flute whenever Zelda was upset, so he had hopes for it to work.

Zelda listened to the engineer's attempt to recreate the song her grandmother had taught her, and was very impressed at how well he could play it after just hearing it once.

After he had played for a minute or two, the young Hero stopped and lowered the flute. He returned it to its place of safekeeping and hopped down from the seat he and Zelda had been sitting on. He ran towards the door of the passenger car and turned back to the spirit of the Hyrulian Princess, smiling brightly.

"We better get the train back on the tracks! I received a letter from Alfonzo from the postman at the last station. He said for me to come pick him up from the castle's sickbay to take him back to his house."

Zelda remembered Alfonzo, a former Royal Guard who she had grown to know well, fighting against Byrne to help keep Chancellor Cole from obtaining her body. He had been struck down along with Link and both were found out in the field by Zelda's teacher. Link had only been knocked unconscious, while Alfonzo suffered from injuries.

Link saw the look of worry on Zelda's face and smiled.

"Don't look so down, he's all healed up now. Don't worry about my old mentor, he's a strong guy, remember?"

Zelda looked up to the boy in green and nodded in agreement. Link opened the door and hopped onto the engineer's platform.

"Well then, onward to Castle Town!"

With that, he shut the door and started the train. As itbegan to move across the tracks, he blew the train's whistle, making the princess smile and watch the kingdom pass her by.

/Author's Note/

I know, I know. As of this point in time, "Life With Her Savior" is NOT complete.

However, I started drawing blanks and needed to start something else to get my ideas flowing again.

I'll be working on a total of three stories in this span of time: "Life With Her Savior" (Ib fanfic), "Journey Across the Tracks" (LOZ: Spirit Tracks fanfic), and "Gamer Relations" (OC x Cryaotic fanfic).

Give me time, lots of time.

~Kaze the Wind Mage


End file.
